Ghastly
by DarkAngels1112
Summary: Alfred is a human turned into a demon, with all SEVEN of the seven deadly sins. Arthur is his enemy and is in charge of helping Alfred reverse them. As Alfred goes on his journey to turn his vices into virtues and get his beauty back he finds more and more evidence of a lover's death, and possibly his own.
1. The Transformation

Alfred was a beautiful creature, the most beautiful in all of hell. Despite being a demon, he had azure blue eyes and golden hair. His looks gave him the advantage to gain trust and affections, he could reel anybody in.

Arthur, an angel that was also beautiful, was his enemy. Arthur was the handsomest of all the angels, but he wasn't as beautiful as Alfred because of the scars and tattoos littering his skin, not to mention the huge caterpillars that Arthur called eyebrows.

The two always fought, and it seemed like Alfred was pissing Arthur off more and more.

"So bush face, what do you have for me today?" Alfred asked flashing a toothy smile, his flawless beauty being flaunted. The question was directed to the angel in the dark garment.

"I have permission to do something I've wanted to do for quite some time." Arthur growled.

"Oh, time for a little kissy?" Alfred asked leaning forward to Arthur, their faces mere centimeters from each other.

"Wrong." Arthur said with a mischievous smile. His tattooed fingers touched Alfred's face. The purity of Arthur's skin burnt Alfred, and in turn the darkness of Alfred's skin burnt Arthur as well. The burning burning on Alfred's face spread. When the burning stopped, Alfred's limp body lay on the floor and the sound of popping bones permeated the air. After a few minutes Alfred sat up, horns rested on his head curling back around his ears like rams horns. His once so beautifully golden hair was now a charcoal black. Fangs cut down from his mouth over his lips, and discolored claws protruded from his fingers. Alfred looked, with now red eyes, at the black wings reaching from his back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Alfred yelled at the angel.

"Now your outsides are just as hideous as your insides…" Arthur said wrapping bandages around his burnt hands.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for this!" Alfred yelled trying to go for Arthur. Arthur held up a hand freezing Alfred where he was.

"You have many lessons you must learn Alfred F. Jones… you are greedy, gluttonous, lustful, lazy, envious, filled with wrath, and above all vain. What has happened is God has given you an opportunity to reverse these vices and turn them into their virtues… and in turn he will give you back your humanity…" Arthur explained dropping his hand. Alfred fell to the floor and looked at Arthur.

"W-What?" Alfred asked with wide eyes.

"When you learn your lesson I will take away one of hideous features…" Arthur said.

"Wow prison… and your enemy for the warden…" Alfred growled.

"Trust me… playing baby sitter isn't fun for me either…" Arthur growled.

"Whatever." Alfred sneered.

"I wouldn't try to continue with your devilish duties… your beauty will not help you…" Arthur said.

"Obviously! I look like a-"

"Demon?" Arthur interrupted. Alfred stopped and glared at Arthur. "Alfred the only reason you became a demon was because when you were alive, you possessed all of these vices." Arthur said kneeling beside Alfred. "A rare feat for a human… you climbed out of the torture pits and became the one to inflict pain…"

"Whatever Arthur! Go away! You don't know shit!" Alfred yelled.

"I know the last thing you'll be learning…" Arthur growled. He stood up and swung the dark cloth around him.

"Is this some beauty and the beast shit? Who do I have to charm?" Alfred yelled into the air. "Or is this some gimmick to make me fall for you! Oh boy! The angel is gay! WOW!" Alfred yelled. It started to rain on Alfred and he ran into the forest and found an abandoned cabin. "When I see that bitch next time I'll kill him…" Alfred growled.

"Oh what was that?" asked a voice behind Alfred. Alfred spun around and found Arthur sitting in the only dusty chair in a black, body flattering, suit. Alfred had never known Arthur was so slim. Arthur stood up his hair shining in the light. It had always been covered in some sort of hood. It was sandy blonde. Arthur looked at Alfred. Alfred noticed Arthur had always looked down when he spoke to him. This was the first time he saw Arthur's eyes. But despite Arthur's beauty and newfound features, Alfred's lips curled back like a cat.

"I said I'd kill you!" Alfred growled. Arthur walked over to the bar and started to pour a drink. "Oh a drunk now are we?"

"We all have our deformities…." Arthur said slipping a hand in his pocket and drinking. He looked to the fireplace. "Yours are the ones we should be worrying about…"

"YEAH! DEFORMITIES!" Alfred yelled getting pissed. His sharp nails dug into his palms and he prepared to pounce on Arthur. Arthur walked towards the fireplace and stood by it touching the bricks.

"Do you think this house is envious?" Arthur asked. His drink had disappeared into a black smoke along the way to the fireplace.

"Arthur… you're insane! It's a HOUSE! They don't get envious!" Alfred yelled. It's been empty for years… it's all alone… that sounds a lot like you… but instead of being empty, you hold a grain of compassion for the people you torture… it doesn't change the fact of you causing suffering… but you can tell they regret their decisions…" Arthur said. "And you watch all the other demons… and they don't hold back… they enjoy it…" Arthur looked at Alfred. Suddenly Arthur was directly in front of him, no warning, no sounds were made. Arthur's hand touched Alfred's raised and clenched fist. The burning came back again, but Arthur held it there. His emerald green eyes filled with the deepest empathy… it looked like all of the lost souls combined. "Aren't you tired? Doesn't this exaughst you?" Arthur asked as Alfred struggled to get out of Arthur's grip.

"Why the hell would I be exaughsted? You're wrong about me and the other demons! I'm not alone! That's why I was made a demon! And that's why I'm as beautiful as I am!" Alfred growled.

"You're forgetting…" Arthur whispered as smoke rose from their hands.

"What am I forgetting?" Alfred growled using his strength against the weakening angel.

"Go look in the mirror…." Arthur said in the same tone pulling on one of Alfred's ram horns. Alfred stopped and glared at the angel, Arthur let go of his hand and he walked over to the mirror. He looked at his reflection. He saw the animal like features, the glowing red eyes, and the black hair. He was again reminded that he was not beautiful at the moment, "I know that there's a tiny seed of humanity left…" Arthur said. Alfred looked at Arthur. He was holding his arms and looking at Alfred hopeful.

"Why are you so filled with hope? Or is that just desperation? What is in it this for you?" Alfred growled.

"You'll see when you get your humanity back…" Arthur said with a sigh. He turned and walked away gently closing the door to a bedroom.

Alfred growled and walked over to the old ripped sofa. He looked all over everywhere. It was so dirty, stains littered the walls and a plaster dusted the floors. But there was writing on the walls, more like carvings. Alfred grew curious and went to investigate. He looked at the words… they were love notes…

_"I know we can never be together, because you are from a higher place… and I am from the lowest of lows, you taught me everything… and for that I am thankful."_

_"I cannot love without you. I need to see your face every day. But the light is blocking you… let me come with you, to the dark…"_

_"I want to dwell with you in the light…" _

There was a third bit of handwriting.

_"Meet in mid light… in middle class... and enjoy each other without any amount of shame."_

Alfred re read it over and over. It was a strange thing to read in an abandoned house. But he stopped. "This was probably their only safe haven…" Alfred said to himself with a sigh.

"It was…" Arthur said to himself in his room. He looked at the corner. The floor had blood, it had long since dried… he knew Alfred would've read that eventually. He knew Alfred was a naturally curious person… it only showed how much humanity was left for Alfred. But Arthur could help that grow.

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ! And not posting on my own computer! Sorry y'all, I know it's been a while, but now i have my own in person Betas! So i'm hoping that this will be one of my best stories yet! it probably will not get past eight or nine chapters, but eh, what the hell ya know? let me know what you guys think! (no flames please)**


	2. patience

It had been a few days and Alfred had stayed at that house, Arthur staying to watch over him. No fighting had occurred, but Arthur noticed Alfred looked in the mirror a lot.

"You're so much more…" Arthur said watching Alfred.

"Why? And how do you know? I'm a demon… I don't have any of that humanity you keep talking about…" Alfred said.

"You're curious…" Arthur said.

"What do you mean? Alfred asked looking down his nose at Arthur.

"Demons are not curious beings, they have a one track mind, if any of them had been given the same curse they'd still work… but you went from work to teasing. To wanting your beauty back to curiosity." Arthur explained.

"So?" Alfred asked. "It's always been that way."

"But if you were truly one of them, you wouldn't be curious." Arthur expanded. "And in that you are alone."

"Yea yea… so I'm alone." Alfred growled.

"It's why you work so hard…" Arthur said.

"You keep acting like you know me! What the hell gives you that right?!" Alfred yelled.

"I have emotions…" Arthur said looking up at Alfred, who was now standing.

"Huh?" Alfred asked looking confused.

"While demons aren't curious creatures, angels don't have feelings at all…" Arthur said. "That's what makes me different." Arthur said walking to the kitchen. He had been making scones forever. And when he pulled them out, they looked like hockey pucks. Alfred followed him.

"So you are actually suggesting you know!?" Alfred growled. Arthur set out his scones and walked into the living room.

"Alfred, I am the only one in the heavens, earth, or hell that knows besides god himself…" Arthur said.

"As if!" Alfred yelled.

"As you wish… do you want something to eat?" Arthur asked.

"You mean those hockey pucks? No way man, will you kill me with those." Alfred growled walking away still angry.

The next day Arthur walked around cleaning, making the abandoned house livable and Alfred sat around being his usual lazy self and feeling sorry for himself. "Alfred, look what came." Arthur called from the door. "This must be from other angels that felt sorry for me!" Arthur said. Alfred watched lazily as Arthur dragged a box inside placing it on the entertainment center he pulled out some things and then a record player.

"What's all that?" Alfred asked.

"All my records that I got in heaven!" Arthur said.

"Wait… where are we right now?" Alfred asked curious about it for the first time.

"Earth." Arthur said.

"Not like… some other dimension?" Alfred asked.

"No sir, we are in present day earth." Arthur said. "Oh this was always one of my favorites…" Arthur said holding up a record. It was by a band called Queen. The album was The Game.

"No way… that was one of my first records ever…" Alfred said with a smile looking at the album.

"How about we play it then?" Arthur asked with a smile. He plugged the record player in and then placed the record on the record player on it. The record spun and there was a few seconds of static, then the music started. Alfred smiled as he remembered that "Play the Game" always started out creepy. The lyrics started and Arthur smiled letting himself slip away in the music. Alfred watched as Arthur swayed to the music. The music got louder and Arthur started to jam. It was embarrassing really, but Arthur didn't seem to care. Alfred laughed at him loudly. Arthur simply smiled at him. "Come dance!" Arthur said with a smile.

"No way man! You're embarrassing enough!" Alfred said with a laugh.

"Don't make me take you by the hand!" Arthur threatened. Alfred knew that was a legit threat, so he got up.

"Fine!" Alfred said with a grumble. Alfred stood there for a couple seconds and swayed a tiny bit snapping.

"Oh! You can do better than that!" Arthur said with a smile. Alfred rolled his eyes and started to do an extremely complicated dance. The music finished and Alfred did as well. "Wow! That was amazing!" Arthur said.

"Nah… its fine…" Alfred said. "It isn't all that good…"

"No! It really is!" Arthur said with a smile. "And I think you are on the right path." Arthur said with a smile. Alfred looked at Arthur confused. Arthur walked out smiling going to his room again.

It had been a few more days of awkward silence; however they weren't angry at each other very much.

"Hey... Arthur...?" Alfred asked sitting in front of Arthur who had been sitting in the dirty old chair. He looked up from his book looking at Alfred confused.

"Yes Alfred? What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Uh... it's just so boring in here... but out back there's a lake... and it's froze over..." Alfred said.

"Yes...?" Arthur asked looking at Alfred.

"Want to play some hockey?" Alfred asked with puppy dog eyes. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"That puppy dog look won't work... you're not your pretty self remember?" Arthur said looking back at his book.

"C'mon please artie?" Alfred asked leaning really close.

"I don't even know how..." Arthur said still reading his book.

"I can teach you!" Alfred said getting excited.

"You aren't the most patient person Alfred... teaching takes patience..." Arthur said.

"PLEASE! I just need some fresh air!" Alfred begged.

"Fine... I... suppose we could..." Arthur said with a sigh. Alfred jumped up happily running outside. Arthur sighed marking his place in his book it dissipated into thin air and Arthur changed as he got up into warmer clothes and he slung skates over his shoulder. "Wait up Alfred..." Arthur called after the childish demon.

They got to the lake and Alfred was already out his tail helping him stay balanced. Arthur was sitting on a log and lacing up the skates and he stepped out to the ice, he had made sure his whole body was covered, save his face. "You cold Artie?" Alfred asked looking at his covered body.

"You demons have hot blood; angels are used to spending time in seventy and eighty degree weather. Not to mention should you have the need to, you can touch my arms, avoid the face however..." Arthur said taking off his glove showing the wounds on his hand. He pulled it back on and grabbed a couple of hockey like sticks and Alfred pulled out one of Arthur's scones. "What the bloody hell?!" Arthur asked with a shock.

"Oh common! I told you it was like a hockey puck!" Alfred said grabbing a stick and dropping the "puck" on the ground. He dribbled the puck around while slipping and sliding around Arthur. Arthur watched Alfred do this. "What are you waiting for?" Alfred asked.

"Don't know the rules remember?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yea..." Alfred said. "Ok..." he looked around trying to find some good goals. "Ok so if I get in between those trees." Alfred said pointing to two trees with sticks blocking the little waterfall. "I get a point ok?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded. "And if you get in between... those two little banks over there, you get the point ok?" Alfred asked.

"Yes I understand..." Arthur said.

"Ok so we start out in the middle and cross our sticks ok?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded following Alfred. The puck rested between their two sticks and Arthur looked at Alfred. Alfred smirked. Arthur had watched humans and demons alike play this game... even better, he has seen if from the bird's eye view, this was going to be easy, especially since he knew how Alfred played. "One..." Arthur raised a brow, moving his coat for more free movement. "Two..." Arthur's skates cut into the ice. "THREE!" Alfred and Arthur both fought for the puck and Arthur elbowed Alfred in the gut getting the puck and dribbling it over to his goal, Arthur's wings punched out and helped him with speed. He knew Alfred relied on strength and agility a lot, so he decided to use those things to his advantage. Arthur slapped it in, seeing a dark figure whip by and Arthur skated after getting his wings to help as he caught up to Alfred who was moving at lightning speed to his own goal across the huge lake. Arthur tackled Alfred, Alfred tackled back and Arthur hooked the puck away from Alfred moving back. Alfred knocked Arthur out of the way getting the puck and he moved quickly to the goal scoring. Alfred held up his stick letting out a loud triumphant cheer. "SUCK ON THAT KIRKLAND!" Alfred yelled. There was no answer, no hit, and no huff. Alfred scanned the white frozen water and he skated to where Alfred had tackled Arthur finding a hole. How had Alfred not heard that? Alfred looked in, it was dark. Alfred was torn, he could be rid of Arthur forever... or he could get his beauty back... and what he really wanted most deep down, his humanity. Alfred growled breaking up the ice for a more accommodating hole and he dove in. Alfred dove deeper and deeper. His red eyes were able to see more than his blue ones. He looked everywhere and finally saw Arthur sinking, he was already unconscious. His winds spread up behind him. Just little tiny beams of light surrounding him. Tiny bubbles swam up towards the surface. Alfred swam over to him, Alfred's tail helping to propel him over and he grabbed Arthur, wrapping his arms under Arthur's arms. Alfred broke the thick ice and gulped for air. He pulled Arthur up plopping him onto the ice. Alfred pulled himself up and he pulled Arthur over to the bank moving all the snow out of the way. Alfred laid Arthur down and tried to find anything to see if he was still alive. "Arthur?" Alfred asked, feeling limited. He could hurt Arthur pretty bad if he touched any of Arthur's bare skin, Arthur's hands were still bleeding from Alfred's transformation. "Arthur please wake up!" Alfred said starting to freak out. Arthur still didn't answer. Alfred lifted Arthur up by the arms and shook Arthur. "Arthur I swear to god!" there was still no answer. Alfred growled pushing on Arthur's abdomen and he pressed hard moving his fists in a "J" formation. Arthur sat up coughing pretty hard. "Goddamnit Arthur!" Alfred growled. Arthur looked at Alfred tired and weak. Arthur fell back to a laying position. "Don't do something like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Alfred growled.

"Oh I d-did did I?" Arthur asked with a horse voice.

"Yea man!" Alfred said. He helped Arthur up and wrapped his arm around his neck helping Arthur back to the house. "Look, I think you are pretty good..."

"With?" Arthur asked.

"Pretty much everything BUT cooking and hockey." Alfred said.

"Oh that's sweet..." Arthur said sarcastically.

"But I'm willing to do the cooking, and to help you with hockey." Alfred said with a laugh. His sharp teeth flashed and Arthur smiled at him as the teeth slipped to a normal look.

"Thanks but... I don't think I'll be playing anymore hockey for a while." Arthur said with a smile looking down.

"Yea... I guess it isn't really your thing... maybe next time you can watch me skate around then..." Alfred said. His tongue flashed around his teeth. "HEY! MY TEETH ARE NORMAL AGAIN!" Alfred said with a smile. He lifted Arthur up and Arthur clung to Alfred looking at Alfred surprised. He set Arthur down. "Thanks man..."

"You were the one who learnt your lesson..." Arthur said Alfred helping Arthur back in the house. Arthur changed clothes and it wrapped Arthur up in a blanket and he fell asleep on the couch. Alfred chuckled at how silly Arthur was.

**this... is... new... i have gotten another chapter to you... quickly... wow guys! this is awesome! so excited! get me some reviews because that is pretty much what is helping me to post these chapters so quickly! SUPER EXCITED! haha ^^ don't forget to tell your friends if you really like my stories! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


	3. Temperance

Arthur woke up the next day and Alfred was growling and yelling and Arthur stood up getting into dry clothes.

"ARTHUR IT'S A TRAVESTY!" Alfred yelled.

"It's false?" Arthur asked confused. Alfred was about to grab Arthur when Arthur took a step back out of his arms length.

"Whatever a tragedy… or whatever…" Alfred grumbled.

"What is so bad? You were screaming…" Arthur looked seeing how the kitchen was destroyed. "Why is the kitchen in pieces?" Arthur asked.

"WE ARE OUT OF FOOD!" Alfred yelled almost grabbing Arthur again, Arthur made sleeves appear on his arms so he didn't have to step back again. Alfred shook him.

"Alfred…" Arthur said placing his still burnt hand on Alfred's clothed chest. "Please stop… you'll give me whiplash…"

"WHAT'RE WE GUNNA DO!" Alfred yelled into Arthur's face.

"This is called temperance Alfred, we'll just have to wait, and it was bound to happen at one point." Arthur said. Alfred growled.

"This is so stupid! We need food to survive don't we?!" Alfred asked with a growl.

"You and I do yes… but only out of habit, you'll be fine Alfred I promise." Arthur said sitting in the middle of the room. Alfred plopped down in front of Arthur whining. "You will be fine." Arthur promised.

"Says you…" Alfred growled. Arthur sat on the floor in cris-cross applesauce and closed his eyes putting his hands on his knees. Arthur sat there for more than an hour in that single position, he didn't even shift. Alfred growled and walked around Arthur in circles his stomach growling loudly. "How can you stand this?!" Alfred asked with a whine.

"It's called fasting… I will always do it once a season, to honor the people who don't always get food." Arthur said.

"That stupid… why would you starve yourself?" Alfred asked.

"Because those people couldn't feed themselves if they could, it's humbling… and as I recall, gluttony and pride were things that you needed to reverse." Arthur said not opening his eyes.

"Whatever… if there's no food in the next hour… I'm eating you…" Alfred growled.

"And then you'd be in this form forever… not to mention that you'd get those teeth back…" Arthur said. Alfred growled.

"Fine… I'll wait…" Alfred said with a growl. Alfred lay on his stomach looking outside at the falling snow. "Hey iggy?" Alfred asked.

"My name is Arthur and nothing else…" Arthur corrected.

"Fine… _Artie_." Alfred corrected. Arthur sighed.

"Yes Alfred? What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Do you know anything about the notes carved into the wall?" Alfred asked looking at Arthur curiously. Arthur's eyes opened and he looked down.

"t-the notes?" Arthur asked.

"Yea…" Alfred said.

"Oh uh…" Arthur sighed. "Yes… I do…" Arthur said breaking his meditation and he propped his head up.

"What's up with it?" Alfred asked.

"Well…" Arthur hesitated and then Alfred's stomach growled. Alfred growled standing up.

"ARTHUR! I NEED TO EAT SOMETHING OR ELSE I'M GOING OUTSIDE AND I'M CATCHING MY OWN DAMN FISH AND I'M GOING TO MAKE A FISH BURGER!" Alfred whined.

"Alfred just for today, if we don't get anything by tomorrow then I'll sell the records to buy some food." Arthur said.

Alfred sat down pouting. "I'd like something now…" Alfred growled.

"And I'd like to have silence…" Arthur sighed. "we can't always have what we'd like Alfred…" Arthur said. Arthur looked to the little notes on the wall and sighed looking at it a bit nervously.

**hey guys! i know the chapter is short... i just thought you guys deserved something! so here you go! oh and i dont own any hetalia stuffs**


End file.
